Parts and Pieces
by Forgotten Sunrise
Summary: They were each different and unique in their own ways, but they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. It was like destiny wanted them to be together. How life went on for Hermione Granger after Deathly Hallows. HG//DM and HG//TN


**Parts and Pieces **

**By**: Forgotten Sunrise

**Standard disclaimer applies **

**AN:** So this is my first multi-chapter HP fic. I'm excited about it. I hope it goes over well =] The chapters in this story alternate between past and present, starting in the present. Main parings are HG//DM, HG//TN, Side pairings: RW//BL, HP//LL, BZ//GW. Takes place three years after Deathly Hallows, and I'm ignoring certain bits, including the epilogue, because frankly, I thought it sucked. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Blender

His long figures traced over the odd cylinder shaped object that sat upon the counter. It was made from simple glass and plastic, but it was something Hermione just had to have. He allowed his digits to slide gracefully over the many button like things that speckled the base of the object, wondering what they did and why so many where needed. Upon father inspection, he saw the inscriptions.

_Chop ,Mix Blend, Smoothie, Shake, Puree, Stir, Crunch…_

"Draco? Is that you?" Her light, assured, voice carried throughout the long hallway. Draco didn't hesitate to answer.

"Who the hell else would it be Granger?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she stepped from the shadows of the hall and rolled her earthy brown eyes. She shook her head, as if she was exasperated, but a thin smile crept onto the lines of her lips. She sat a basket full of exotic fruits and vegetables down on the counter and then sighed.

"It's called a blender, Draco." She started once she saw him staring at it. "I thought I told you about them a while back now." She began to unload the evidence of her labour from the wicker basket.

"No, I don't believe you have…" Draco reached out and pressed down on one of the many buttons at the bottom of the machine. It ripped a thunderous roar as the blade inside began to whip around at a great speed. Draco quickly released the button, jumping back a bit, and the blade swirled to a hush.

Hermione gagged down a laugh, but some of it still surfaced. Draco just narrowed his eyes at her and huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, are you going to explain this mad contraption or not?" Draco asked impatiently.

"There's really not much to explain," Hermione said as she pick up some of her wiggling fruit, and tried her best to cut it into even pieces –thought it was impossible seeing that the fruit moved around too much. "It blends things together. That's all it does. Now, can you please go get some of the spearmint ice out of the refrigerator, and throw a few cubes in?"

Draco shot her a pointed look, as if she might be trying to trick him. But he gave in and pulled the spearmint ice out and plopped a hand full into the blender, letting it clank against the harden glass.

"Perfect, now, we just throw the rest of the ingredients in, and let the machinery do its thing." She tossed in her wiggling fruit along with some pork- sprout, rhubarb stock, peaches , lemon fuzzies and a carrot for good measure. She pressed the button that read _Mix_ and instantly, the machine came to life with a low hum- nowhere near as dramatic as it had been with Draco earlier- and everything thing inside came together in a white blur. The ingredients inside the blender reminded him of his own life and how all the different people in it from every type of background he could think of, mixed in. Just as the ingredients, as arbitrarily as they seemed , blended together perfectly, creating the best possible combination, so did too the people in his life. The blender was the perfect analogy for his life. The thought brought a smile to his face.

"Thinking too much again, are we Draco?" Hermione teased. "Don't overheat that brain of your, not sure we can replace it.

"Yah,yah,yah, whatever 'Mione." Draco pouted as he shoved her playfully. "I was actually just thinking about the past and how things use to be."

Hermione sighed once again and lend against the counter as a smile traced her lips. She peered out at her Northern garden as memories began to dance in her mind. The hypnotic humming of the blender helped to carry her away to another place.

"It's amazing to think about what has happened in the past ten year. .." She giggled as she closed her eyes and gave into her memories. "Just, think. Ten years ago I was married to you."

* * *

**AN:** Like it? Hate it? Want some more? Please let me know! =] Thank you!


End file.
